Ah, but Underneath transcript
Flashback Day 1 There is a short, thin woman. She is in a small dark room. She reaches her hand into a box of cassettes and pulls one out; she then puts it into a cassette player. The song then starts to play; it’s Dream a Little Dream of Me by Mama Cass Elliot. As the song is playing, the woman moves some dark brown blankets onto a wooden box. Suddenly, the small house she is in starts to shake violently and the music stops playing. When it stops, there is a rapid bang on her door, she answers it; there is a middle aged man stood there. His face looks shocked. She then steps out of her house, revealing that it it’s actually a small brown hut in the middle of the jungle. As they walk around the small area of jungle, there more huts are revealed and other people start to come out of them. As they look around the jungle, another man comes out from one of the huts. It’s Thomas. All the people (all 7 of them) keep looking around, confused until suddenly, a big, deep humming sound comes from the sky. They all look towards the sound and see a plane flying over head. There is then a large screeching sound and then the plane snaps in half, the people below all watch in shock and horror as the plane hurtles towards the island. End of flashback It’s the day after Juliet talked to James. Thomas is walking through the jungle in a hurry. His face looks worried. He is dragging something behind him, a large bag. There’s a person in it. Flashback Day 2 It’s the middle of the day, the sky is dark from the thick clouds covering the sun and the rain is pouring heavily down. In the bushes, Thomas is crouched with another man, Steve; they’re watching something. STEVEN: What are you gonna do? THOMAS: They’re all inside that wreckage over there, I’m gonna wait until they come out; then I’ll get him. Steve nods. THOMAS: You stay here. Steve nods again. Suddenly, a man yells. JOE: Hey! We need to go now! ANYA: But the others aren’t back yet. JOE: There are no others. You heard it, I heard it, we all heard it. That thing was in their direction. They’re gone. We need to stop worrying about them and focus on ourselves! STEVE: quietly That him? THOMAS: Not sure. JOE: Now, I’m in charge, and I’ve decided that we’re all gonna move to the beach now! So everyone, pack your bags, we’re leaving in five minutes! As Thomas and Steven watch Joe walk to the plane wreckage, whispers start to sound all around them. Steve looks at Thomas. STEVE: whispering Go, go. Thomas then starts to crouch down in the bushes, sneaking closer and closer to the crash site. When he sees everyone looking around confused, he sneaks towards Joe. When he reaches him, he picks up a large log from the floor and smacks it against his head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. The rest of the camp sees him and they all panic. They scream and run into the jungle, leaving Joe with Thomas. When they’ve gone, Thomas looks towards Steven, indicating him to come closer. They then both flip Joe onto his back and examine his face. STEVE: It’s not him! THOMAS: grunting Get back in the bushes! Minutes later, Josh, Charlotte and Alex return to the crash site. Steve and Thomas both watch from the bushes. Steve’s eyes then open wide. STEVE: That’s him! That’s the guy! Thomas hits Steve in the arm. THOMAS: Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?! The two then continue to watch. They watch the three find Joe, Samantha arrive and then take Josh and Charlotte away. Steve and Tom look at each other, indicating that it was time to make another move. A few minutes later, after making sure nobody else was coming, they start to creep towards Joe and Alex. The whispers then return, Alex looks around, terrified. Suddenly, Steve and Tom burst from the bushes, and they smack Alex over the head, knocking him out. As they pick him up, Steve suddenly gets a strong hit on his back; a disorientated Joe tried to attack him, but it didn’t work. Steve then punches Joe in the face, knocking him to the floor. He then proceeds to kick him in the head numerous times. He then turns back to Alex and he and Tom pick him up. THOMAS: Let’s go. End of flashback JOSH: What do you mean you can’t find her? JAMES: I haven’t seen her since yesterday, before I went out and saw... JOSH: angrily Yeah, before you decided to go and talk to one of them. JAMES: No, she said that Thomas isn’t with them. She was trying to help us! JOSH: Well it’s a bit too late now isn’t it, considering she’s gone missing! What if Thomas has her?! James sighs, confused. Flashback Day 2 Steve and Thomas are walking through the jungle carrying Alex. They walk in silence for a while, until Tom speaks. THOMAS: evilly I can’t believe we’ve got him. We’re so close. Steve chuckles but he stops when he notices Alex is starting to wake up. STEVE: Tom, he’s waking up! Tom looks at Alex, who is slowly waking up and then he gets one fist ready to knock him out, however, a loud roar comes from the side of them. They both look and see a polar bear charging towards them. THOMAS: Shit! Run! They drop Alex to the floor, knocking him out and then they run off into the jungle to escape from the angry bear; which is stood, pacing around Alex. It’s starting to get dark. Thomas and Steve arrive back to their camp (without Alex). The other five members of their group are sat, spread around the camp. There is four men and one woman; Aled, Robert, Ian, Warren and Rebecca. They all turn and look at them both and they notice they don’t have Alex. ROBERT: confused Where is he? Tom sighs. THOMAS: There were... complications. ALED: What? THOMAS: We had him. But we lost him when a polar bear attacked us. REBECCA: You didn’t think to take a gun? THOMAS: grumpy Yeah, well it doesn’t matter. When we dropped him he banged his head pretty hard, he’s going to be out cold for a while. I’ll go back for him in the morning. ALED: I’m gonna go with you; make sure you don’t mess up again. Thomas is silent for a minute. THOMAS: Sure. Day 3 It’s the next morning. Thomas and Aled are both walking silently and awkwardly through the jungle together. ALED: You sure about this? THOMAS: bluntly Sure about what? ALED: This. What we’re doing... Are you sure? Thomas stops suddenly and grabs Aled’s shoulder, twisting him around to him. THOMAS: We did nothing wrong! They were the ones that wronged us. This is our way of revenge. Suddenly, they hear a woman and a man talking in the distance. They both look around, but they can’t see anything. They then crouch down in the bushes around them and start to creep around, heading to the sound of the voices. They then suddenly find the voices; its Olivia and Alex. Thomas pulls a slingshot type weapon out and Aled passes him a small, but heavy ball. Thomas puts the ball into the slingshot type weapon and then he starts to spin it; faster and faster until suddenly, the ball flies out, hurtling towards Olivia. She collapses to the ground. ALEX: Olivia! Thomas then starts to spin another ball; it flies and hits Alex to. He also collapses to the floor. Later on, it is dark. Birds and insects are chirping. Olivia is laid in the same spot near the stream where she fell over. She slowly wakes up, but is in pain from the stone hitting her. She grunts as she sits up. She looks at where the heavy stone hit her and sees a large, purple, painful bruise. She looks over to the tree where Alex was stood, but doesn’t see him. OLIVIA: grunting Alex! Alex! Alex! There is silence for a few moments, but then the bushes start to shake. OLIVIA: worried Alex? Nobody replies. OLIVIA: Alex is that you? The rattling bushes get louder and louder, until suddenly, a man walks out of them. Thomas. It’s dark and Olivia can’t see his face. OLIVIA: Alex? THOMAS: confused No, I’m Tom. Olivia then gives in to her pain and falls unconscious. End of flashback It’s the next day, day 36 after the crash. The whole of the camp is gathered on the beach. They all looked stressed and worried. JOSH: Okay, as most of you know, Thomas was lying to us… He wasn’t who he said he was; and now he’s taken one of us. MICHELLE: worried Where would he have taken her? JOSH: quietly I don’t know… SAMANTHA: Are we going to go for her? I mean… we have too. Josh stops and thinks for a moment. In the middle of jungle, at Thomas’s camp, there are only five of the people left, Thomas, Aled, Steven, Robert and Rebecca (the other two got killed by Hassan and Olivia). There is a woman with a bag over her head in the middle of their camp, sat on the floor with her arms tied behind her back and she is tied to a pole. She suddenly lifts her head up as she awakes and she starts to panic. She is gagged too so she can’t speak. She then starts to panic, kicking her legs about and moaning. Rebecca watches her, slightly distressed and then Thomas walks over to her. He takes off the bag and he smiles at her. It’s Anya. Her face is terrified and her eyes are wide open as she looks around with fear. THOMAS: Hello, Anya. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1